A battery pack is a device that can be assembled from a plurality of battery cells and that can supply power to other devices connected to the battery pack. A battery pack can be used in various industrial fields and various devices, such as mobile phones, home appliances, and vehicles.
For example, a battery pack may be mounted and used in electric vehicles that can be driven by the power from a driving motor, and the battery pack may include a plurality of battery cells and a plurality of cartridges that are configured to receive the battery cells.
The battery pack may further include cooling plates for dissipating heat from the battery cells. The cooling plates may be in contact with the battery cells and can absorb heat from the battery cells.
In some cases, the battery pack may include the cooling plates made of a metallic material with a high thermal conductivity, such as aluminum. In these cases, the cooling plates may increase the weight of the battery pack.